7734
I'm what you may call a normal guy, I don't really play ROBLOX very often anymore. I started playing it in 2010, then it just got.. boring, I guess. But something, something horrifying made me stop playing ROBLOX for a very long time. It was the 21st of December, in 2011. I joined with the username "LimeMint" (Banned for cheating) and I met one of my oldest ROBLOX friends, his name was "7734", I always wondered why he was named like that, every time I asked him why he was named like that he would just say: "..." I would chat with him on Skype and have fun while we were playing ROBLOX. One day however started to get very inactive. He was... never ever this inactive on any single day. The next day, I asked him: "Why are you being so inactive?" He replied with: "gone." I was confused... Did he just quit ROBLOX, or was he just taking a break? I asked him: "Did you quit ROBLOX or are you just taking a break?" He replied with: "Շђє ๒๏๔ץ ๏Ŧ Շђє שเςՇเ๓ ฬคร ภ๏Շ Ŧ๏ยภ๔." That honestly scared me ALOT, since he was one of my best ROBLOX friends and he was acting really weird. After that, I decided to try and forget about him and play ROBLOX without him. One month passed, and nothing weird happened, I had completely forgot about 7734. But... something weird happened... I found "7734" in a ROBLOX game, and honestly... I was very confused, so I decided to talk with him: "7734"? Is that you?" He didn't reply. He.. he just stared at my ROBLOX character, so I decided to just leave the game since I was getting creeped out. After that, I decided to talk with "7734" on Skype again. This time, he started spamming me with: "ﾉ ﾑᄊ ｲЦЏζズ ﾉ刀 ん乇ﾚﾚ" Not only that, but his Skype name changed to that, his ROBLOX username also changed to that and he spammed it so much, that my Skype crashed, so I decided to never speak with him again. A year later, I had created a completely new Skype account. I had a lot of friends added now. I had completely stopped any relations with "7734", on ROBLOX and on Skype. I had unfriended him and thought that nothing weird would ever happen again. However.. while I was playing ROBLOX with some of my friends, a person with the name "ㄣƐㄥㄥ" had sent me a friend request on ROBLOX and Skype. He joined the game that we were in, and started appearing everywhere. He started... following me and I was creeped out. I decided to warn my friends: "Guys... someone named ㄣƐㄥㄥ is following me can somebody help?" I was expecting a response, however my friends didn't reply and they started spamming: "OH D09 PLEASE HELP ME, I DONT WANT TO GO TO 7734" I was creeped out and at the same time, confused. I asked myself. Who is D09? And why were my friends mentioning 7734 as a place? The game crashed after the chats were spammed with: "HELP US D09" After that, I realised my ROBLOX name was changed to D09. After this I got this message on Skype and ROBLOX: "ㄚロ凵 ㄈ凡几'イ モらㄈ凡尸モ 什モ乚乚, ﾉイ 山ﾉ乚乚 凡乚山凡ㄚら 下ロ乚乚ロ山 ㄚロ凵." I was not understanding what was happening. I decided to play a fun ROBLOX game, but after I joined the game everyone was dead, except me. And after walking for 10 minutes, I found 7734... He was all bloody and "corrupted" he said: "Tracks meet. I despise you. I don't like you. I was never a friend to you. I HATE YOU" After that ROBLOX crashed and I was logged out of my account. I tried logging back in and it didn't work... I decided to search for my account and the name was replaced with "GOD IS DEAD AND 7734 KILLED HIM" 5 years passed. I had stopped playing ROBLOX, and was using Discord instead of Skype, I got a message with someone with the #7734 tag, and he had sent me a bunch of religious stuff, however something caught my eye: "THE NUMBER 7734 SHALL BE CURSED, AND ANYONE WHO HAS IT WILL BECOME LUCIFER HIMSELF AND WILL BETRAY ANYONE THAT HE MEETS AND SHALL GOD BE WITH YOU" I realised that if you turn the number 7734 upside down, it will form the word "HELL" and as advice... IF YOU FIND SOMEONE WITH THE NAME 7734, DO NOT TALK WITH HIM OR ADD HIM AS A FRIEND, LEAVE IMMEDIATELY THE GAME YOU ARE IN OR YOU WILL BE CURSED (He has been banned, his username is now 773477347734 so be careful when you find someone with that username) - LimeMint Category:Marked for Review